The Graduate School and University Center (GSUC) of the City University of New York administers all of the doctoral degrees for the unique consortium of 21 educational institutions. Recognizing the need for increased minority representation among students in the biomedical sciences, we submit this Competing Continuation Application to build a Bridge to the Doctorate. Through this Competing Continuation Application the GSUC will continue the consortial partnership with five masters institutions (Brooklyn, City, Hunter, Lehman, Queens Colleges and Montclair State University in New Jersey) in order to a) increase the numbers of African American/Latino students attracted to doctoral programs leading to careers in biomedical sciences, b) facilitate their acceptance into doctoral programs, and c) provide academic and financial support to make matriculation feasible. Faculty from seven doctoral programs (Biology, Biochemistry, Chemistry and Computer Science, Physics, Psychology, and Speech and Hearing Sciences) have prepared a format to meet these goals and accept into the doctoral programs talented minority students selected from the masters programs at the partmer colleges. An advisory committee consisting of Program Coordinator (one of each campus) and doctoral program heads will serve to select students and provide regular evaluation of their progress. Three program components: CUNY Outreach (recruitment of students), Bridge Activities (faculty and peer mentoring, workshops, and career development), Bridge Research Support (tuition, work in doctoral lab, travel, equipment, supplies). This CUNY Competing Continuation Application offers considerable in-kind contributions making the likelihood for institutionalization, extension and dissemination of this project.